Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke-teme
by murosakii no neko
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke,el no espera nada en especial de hecho desearia que no fuera su cumpleños pero gracias a su hermano Itachi y sobre todo su novio Naruto haran que desee cumplir años todos los dias.One-shot contiene yaoi.Pareja principal SASUNARU


**Disclaimer:**** Naruto NO me pertenece,le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**PRECAUCION contiene yaoi relacion chicoxchico ,si no te gusta no leeas**

* * *

_**!Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke-Teme¡**_

_Narración Sasuke:_

Todo el día era por decir menos un infierno y vaya infierno me tocó vivir, comenzó en la mañana al no sonar mi despertador, por suerte acostumbro levantarme temprano así que no tuve muchos problemas hasta que la mascota de Itachi escapo por la puerta, Quien carajo en su sano juicio tendría a una comadreja de mascota?¡ ,estúpido itachi y sus extraños gustos. Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo siguiendo a esa "cosa" del demonio, cuando por fin lo encontré estaba en brazos de una pequeña niña de cabello rosa y unos familiares ojos negros.

_-Etto... Sasuke-san se le volvió a escapar amaterasu no es así bueno tenga logre detenerlo antes de que saliera por la puerta me tengo que ir !Sayonara!_-

Agradecí mentalmente que Sakura haya tenido una hija y que su hija me haya ayudado por que de no ser por ella lo más seguro es que estuviera muerto o enterrado vivo en algún lugar. La mañana mejoro un poco al pensar en llegar al trabajo, subí a mi deportivo negro y conduje por la cuidada de konoha, tenía ganas de ver a cierta personita rubia que amo mucho y sin darme cuenta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se posó en mis labios, me estacione y estuve por un momento observando la foto de Naruto que tenía en mi celular, me sobresalte cuando este comenzó a vibrar una llamada de mi madre.

-_Ohayo Sasuke-kun-_

_-Ohayo oka-san,que sucede-_

_-Como que "que sucede", que acaso no puedo felicitar a mi hijo en su cumpleaños-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Cumpleaños?-_

_-No puedo creer que hayas olvidado tu cumpleaños...De nuevo, bueno no importa solo quería felicitarte y desearte un buen día ya no te quito más tu tiempo,!Sayonara¡-_

_-Sayonara oka-san_-

Tal vez yo era la primera persona en el mundo en olvidar su cumpleaños pero sinceramente me tiene sin cuidado, baje de mi auto a paso rápido para llegar al ascensor, tenía unas ganas de sentir los cálidos labios de Naruto sobre los míos y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ser a la primera persona en encontrarme al abrirse el ascensor.

_-¿! Sasuke-teme sabes de quien es cumpleaños ¡?,mira te daré una pista es el mejor de todos, tiene todas las características de hombre perfecto y es estúpido y sensual dattebayo¡-_

El azabache sonrió orgulloso, tal vez su cumpleaños sirva de algo Naruto le cumpla cualquier "deseo" que él pidiera pero esa alegría no duro por mucho tiempo.

_-Hoy es el cumpleaños de...!Ichigo Kurosaki¡-_

Una notable vena estilo anime sobresalía de su frente eso tenía que ser una maldita broma.

_-Naruto ese tal Ichigo es solo un personaje de anime-_

_-Es que le tienes envidia, bueno tengo que irme, Gaara y yo iremos a una convención de Bleach nos vemos luego-_

No podía salir del asombro en que estaba, su amado rubio no se acordaba sobre su cumpleaños pero eso no era lo peor ¡¿Qué carajo tiene que ver Ichigo Kurosaki?!Es un personaje de anime y el dobe lo describía como el "hombre perfecto", quisiera que fuera real para darle una paliza por robarle la atención de SU dobe, lo mejor será que se concentré en el trabajo y dejar pasar el día

-_Bien estas listo Naruto-kun-_

_-Ahgg! Por qué tengo que hacer esto Itachi, no crees que lo mejor hubiera sido hacerle una fiesta o algo así-_

_-Naruto sabes que Sasuke es un mezquino de primera y conociéndolo creo que esto será perfecto para el-_

_-Tienes razón-_

_-Está bien, ya me voy Sasuke está a punto de llegar y no quiero que me vea aquí-_

_-Sayonara-_

El pelinegro salió por la puerta del amplio departamento que se encontraba a oscuras, desdé hace una semana junto con Itachi planearon esto para el cumpleaños de Sasuke, llevaba saliendo con él desde hace un mes así que este sería el primer cumpleaños que pasa con el no como amigos si no que como novios, escuchó como la puerta se abría dejando ver a un cansado azabache susurrando lo que el suponía eran maldiciones, se acercó sigilosamente y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-_N-naruto-_

_-Obvio que soy yo Sasuke-teme o ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?-Dijo haciendo un puchero. Él pelinegro se giró tomando de las caderas a Naruto apoyando su frente en la del rubio._

_-Sabes que eres el único al que siempre deseare ver_-

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas dejando a Sasuke babeando, él rubio de soltó del agarre del chico y tomando su corbata lo condujo a la habitancion,no había notado hasta ahora que Naruto solo portaba una camisa suya que le quedaba demasiado grande, él rubio subió a la cama y siguiendo las instrucciones que horas antes Itachi le dio subió a la cama sentándose sobre sus rodillas poso su mano que se encontraba cubierta por la manga de la camisa de Sasuke en su boca y con la mirada más tierna que pudo dar observo al chico que se encontraba petrificado en al marco de la puerta.

-_**!Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-teme¡** ¿me perdonas?, todo esto fue idea de Itachi-_

Si no fuera porque se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta lo más seguro es que hubiera caído de rodillas justo frente a la imagen que tenia de Naruto, reacciono ante las palabras del rubio caminando hacia él y abrazándolo tiernamente.

_-Así que todo fue por ese bastardo de itachi tendré que agradecerle después pero en cuanto a ti dime ¿Tienes mi regalo?-_

_-Sabes Teme aunque te amé hay veces en que te odio, él regalo esta aquí-_

Se separó de Sasuke unos centímetros y con su mano se señaló a si mismo con el rostro incluso más rojo que un tomate.

-_El regalo perfecto-_

En ese instante junto sus labios con los de Naruto en un profundo beso donde expresaba el amor que sentía por él, sus cumpleaños pasados habían sido más que una fiesta o reunión un gran fastidio excepto por este, sí todos sus cumpleaños serian así de ahora en adelante quisiera cumplir años todos los días.

°-FIN-°

* * *

**Konichiwa!**

**Que les parecio mi pequeño y humilde fanfic XD esto es por asi decirlo un "regalo" para Sasuke-san saben se gano mi respeto desde que decidio ayudar a Konoha y sobre todo agradesco por lo que hiso en al cap 639 del manga si saben a lo que refiero jejejeje Mi cuñado es todo un loquillo (jajaja ya quisiera ¬¬)**

**recuerden dejar sus reviews ¿si? Onegai :3,bueno eso es todo asi que...!Sayonara¡  
**


End file.
